To Hell and Back
by unbrokensaviorwithperfecthair
Summary: Speculation for 5B: Emma, Killian, and the Charming family learn that getting Killian back from the Underworld was the easy part. Even beating the darkness was easy. The hard part, it turns out, is learning to forgive lovers' mistakes and let go of the past in order to look toward a happy, bright future.


A/N: I guess this is kind of spoilery, but more based on prediction because I haven't read any spoilers, just fan theories. I have to say, I'm super excited for 5B because "Hercules" was always one of my favorite Disney films growing up.

* * *

The Underworld was, as Emma had put it, _hell_. The only good thing that had come out of it was her and Killian's newfound friendships with Hercules and Megara. It was good for the both of them to have friends outside of their family, and they were glad that they were at least able to rescue the pair along with Killian.

It was no wonder the two couples got along so well; most of Storybrooke had picked up on the similarities in the couples right away. Killian had been happy to have a friend that wasn't related to Emma, and Emma was simply happy to have another friend. She still missed Elsa and hoped the two could one day find a way to communicate across realms.

While Killian appreciated the town not hating him anymore, neither him nor Emma particularly wanted the attention, not when everything was still so raw and fresh.

The first day was fine. They were simply basking in the joy of being reunited. It was forty eight hours later when Killian finally said,

"We'll need to talk about the choice you made at some point," he said, his voice uncharacteristically serious. Emma had only nodded and whispered,

"I know."

And now, a day later, Killian still feels the walls she'd immediately thrown up. He understands, as usual. He knows she'll come around, eventually, but he doesn't want to wait. This is one of those rare times where he pushes her.

"Emma," he finally says. She hasn't been avoiding him, per se. In fact, he thought she was going to have a panic attack during the fifteen minutes he'd taken to shower. But emotionally she's been avoiding him, ever since he'd told her they'd need to talk about her turning him into a Dark One. She sighs, pushing her half eaten grilled cheese into the middle of the table.

"Can we just not do it here?"

"Of course," he replies, and throws some money on the table before following her out the door. He can feel Granny's worried look burning into the back of his skull. Though the older woman had always been protective of Emma ‒for all intents and purposes, she was the grandmother Emma would never have been able to have‒ but it had recently spilled over onto Killian. He slides into the passenger seat of her bug and sits quietly as she drives to the docks. They board the Jolly Roger silently, and he begins to wonder if he should really go through with it. She's never been this silent, and he's never been at a loss for words. Right away, she makes a beeline for his rum collection while he takes two mugs from the cabinet. It never fails to amaze him how in sync they are.

Finally, after both have had enough to give them a little bit of courage, she blurts out,

"I'm sorry for going against your wishes, but I'm not sorry for saving you."

"Fair enough," he says, taking a swig of rum and biting back the anger bubbling in his stomach. "I need you to understand something, Emma. I'm not…" he sighs, trying to find the words. "With you, I've always been very forgiving. And you with me. But this… what you did, it hurt. You didn't respect what I wanted."

"I know," she says, staring longingly into her mug and absolutely refusing to meet his gaze. "And for that, I am so, _so_ sorry. I… I was selfish. I've never done anything remotely like that in my entire life. I just got… Killian, I've lost _everyone_ ‒" her voice breaks on the last word and she bits down hard on her bottom lip. He sees what this has done to her, made her revert… but then he sees something else, something he recognizes all too well: self-hatred.

"Emma, you're not manipulating me, I know that," he says, reaching out and gently covering her hand with his. Hers firmly grips the mug, and he can't help but feel a little disappointed. She opens her mouth, the closes it.

"Killian," she grinds out, and it tears at his soul to see how hard she's trying to keep her emotions at bay ‒for his sake. He wonders if he'll ever stop being surprised at the depth of her strength as she gains control and says calmly, "Every man I've ever loved his dead. I couldn't lose you too, and if that is the one selfish thing I do, I don't regret it. My only regret is that you had to pay."

"It was worth it," he assures her. "To be here with you now… I never should've lost faith that you could fix it. You always do." She gives him a small, sad smile, and shakes her head. She relinquishes her grip on the mug and instead squeezes his hand.

"It wasn't you losing faith in me… it was you losing faith in you. I never once doubted your ability to fight the darkness, and you did it. You killed yourself with Excalibur to get rid of the darkness. The Dark One making the ultimate sacrifice… I know how hard that was for you ‒the Dark One," she corrects. "I felt it. And then I didn't, and you were gone." She clears her throat and stands. "Anyway, I know you wanted me to know I should never pull something like that again. I learned my lesson, I won't go against you wishes ever again." She downs the rest of the rum and poofs herself away. He admits to himself that part of him misses being able to poof anywhere he'd like, especially now that winter is coming upon Storybrooke. He's just glad Emma still has her light magic and is accepting of it.

* * *

A week later, things are going rather swimmingly. They've fallen into a routine, and Killian's even been medically cleared to help out at the sheriff's office. Of course, he's not allowed to chase down criminals because he's still underweight from his time in the Underworld, but it makes him feel better to at least be helpful with paperwork. He knows Emma loves looking at his old-fashioned, loopy handwriting. He also knows it makes _her_ feel better to have him close. On his second night at the station, he, Emma, and David are just finishing filing when a burly drunk wakes up in his cell. He's understandably pissed, and starts mouthing off. The three ignore him, figuring he'll eventually shut up. The man's never been a fan of Killian's simply because he's most definitely not the forgiving type. Killian's aware that Emma's had to arrest him on more than one occasion, and he figures the man ‒Oscar‒ dislikes him because he's an extension of Emma (not that Killian really cares anyway). Oscar doesn't seem to like being ignored, it turns out. In either a desperate attempt for attention or as a way of stirring up trouble, he yells,

"You should've left that bastard pirate to rot in Hell; it's not like anyone wants him here anyway!"

Killian himself feels he's only slightly traumatized by the whole ordeal; he's been in worse situations where he'd been utterly alone. At least in the Underworld, he'd had Hercules and Meg. He's prepared to simply let it roll of his back and not give this man anything.

Emma, on the other hand, doesn't take so kindly to the comment. He sees her stand up straight from where she's bent of the filing cabinet, sees her brows furrow and lips turn down. He's only ever seen her this angry when Henry's life had been threatened. She stocks over to the cell. Oscar had made the mistake of leaning against the bars, and she grabs onto his shirt, smashing his face in between the iron bars. She cocks her arm and punches him. There's a sickening crack followed by a shriek as Oscar crumples to the ground. Still, Emma doesn't let go and is prepared to deliver another blow when David pulls her off of the guy.

"Emma…" David says, at a loss for words. "I know how you're feeling, but this isn't the way to-"

"No!" She yells. " _None_ of you know how I'm feeling because none of you have had your True Love die _three fucking times_ in your arms and have to go get him from the Underworld because you can't live without him! None of you have had two other men you've loved as they died in your arms!" She feels tears prick at her eyes, and she's drained by her outburst. She poofs herself away ‒again‒ and Killian only stares at David in shock. For his part, Oscar looks terrified. David runs a hand through his hair and blows out a breath. All Kilian can do is stand rooted to his spot.

* * *

"No, she isn't here," Killian says over the 'talking phone'.

"Well, unless she's put a cloaking spell on herself, she isn't here either," Mary Margaret says into the speaker phone. "If she's not waiting for you on your ship and she's not here, where the hell is she?" Henry bursts into the apartment, a big grin on his face.

"Hey, Grams, guess what! I beat Jack at Mario Kart for the first time and‒" The kid's perceptive, and he can always sense when something isn't right. Fear immediately takes root in his body, because this is Storybrooke, and anything can happen, and usually, it's bad things. "Where's Mom?"

"We don't know, but I'm sure she's fine," David says reassuringly.

"She's missing? What if‒"

"Sshh…" Snow says, walking over and cupping her grandson's cheek. "No what if's, okay? Emma's had a rough couple weeks, she just needs time to process everything."

"That's the problem," Killian's voice comes through from the phone on the coffee table. "Her idea of processing is ignoring until she can't feel it anymore. I'll be right over." With that, Killian hangs up.

* * *

It's well past midnight when Mary Margaret, David, and Killian regroup at the apartment.

"I don't get it," Mary Margaret says, starting the water for hot chocolate. "She's not in any of the usual places she goes to get away from everything."

"It's because she doesn't want to be found," Killian says with a hint of frustration.

"But she's been doing better," Mary Margaret shakes her head. "She's been letting us in ‒especially you." At this, David grumbles, but keeps any thoughts he has to himself.

"I'm the one she's trying to protect," Killian says, his head hanging. The brunette's maternal instincts are on overdrive between Neal's fairly recent birth and her worry for Emma. She steps away from her post as hot chocolate maker ‒David steps in for her‒ and wraps Killian in a bear hug. To his horror, Killian finds himself tearing up, so he squeezes his eyes shut.

"I know that breathing pattern," Mary Margaret says matter-of-factly, and pulls back. "Emma has the exact same one when she's trying not to cry. What's wrong?" Killian laughs nervously and scratches at the back of his neck ‒Emma finds it downright adorable, not that she'd ever admit it‒ and he clears his throat.

"The only person who's hugged me ‒really hugged me because they care about me‒ in the last three centuries is Emma. I'm just… it was nice."

"Oh…" Silence overcomes the loft, and Mary Margaret leads Killian back over to the couch. "You need more friends, Killian. David and I are your friends, but… you might benefit from having others from a different group. We _are_ your girlfriend's parents, after all."

"I have Hercules," the dark haired man assures her. "Now that the entire town ‒save for Oscar‒ doesn't hate me, I'm sure I'll have a few drinking buddies. And Robin."

"Why did you say she's trying to protect you?" Mary Margaret prods gently.

"I imagine she thinks I'm traumatized by what happened and doesn't want me to feel like I have to take care of her."

"You _did_ go through a trauma," she points out.

"Yes, but… believe it or not, I've been in worse situations. I remember how I felt in Neverland when she almost drowned, and I can't even imagine how hard it must have been for me to die in her arms twice within a month and a half."

"Three, if you count our alternate universe scenario," David says, placing three mugs of hot chocolate on the table. "I have one in the microwave for when she comes home."

"It might be a while. She hasn't had any time to deal with anything. Right after becoming the dark one, she had to keep fighting it and deal with all of the mini crises that came up with Arthur. Then I died and she tethered me to Excalibur. We came back to Storybrooke and she had to keep up appearances so we wouldn't know she was actually trying to snuff out the darkness so we wouldn't get in her way. And then Zelena screwed things up for her. I realized my darkness, all hell broke loose, then I died in her arms and went to the Underworld. She immediately came to get me ‒with you all, of course‒ and now we're here. That's a lot to handle in six weeks. I know it's all taken a toll on her, and I know how scared she is of losing me again. But she doesn't want to dump all of that on me," he says, sparing a glance up to the loft to make sure Henry wasn't eavesdropping. The boy doesn't need to know what's going on with Emma or how dire the situation had been.

"Our daughter's nothing if not remarkable," David says, eyeing the front door as if he could will her to come home.

"Aye," Killian agrees solemnly. "I can't help but wonder if all this time, we've actually been doing her a disservice, though."

"How so?" Mary Margaret asks.

"I had lots of time to think while I was in the Underworld. We all know how bloody amazing she is. How strong and brave and kind… I could go on. But I fear she doesn't see herself as we do, and the whole time in Camelot, everyone kept saying to her 'you're strong it's going to be fine you're going to beat the darkness' but if she didn't believe it, what good did it do her? And I can't help but imagine that she feels she has to live up to that expectation now. She's going to need lots of help to deal with what happened to her, and I fear she'll shut me out solely because she doesn't want to make me feel worse. That means the job of repairing the damage will fall to you two."

"You could just tell her that the two of you will heal together, just as she wanted to battle the darkness together."

"I forgot to include 'stubborn' on the list, Milady."

"He's right," David says. "Snow, you didn't see her face when she went at Oscar. I think she's finally reached her breaking point."

* * *

The next day, she shows up at the station at her usual time, coffee for her, Killian, and David in hand (as well as a bear claw for herself). Killian looks at her in disbelief for a moment, then shakes his head.

"What?" She asks, biting into her pastry. She's wearing her typical brown boots and jeans. A white turtleneck hides under her red leather jacket (a sure sign to her father and boyfriend that no, she isn't okay).

"Emma, you were missing all night and now you're acting like it didn't happen."

"We were worried sick," David adds.

"I was fine," she simply states, then looks at Oscar's cell. "Where'd he go?"

"I let him out before you got here," David says. "Not that I think he's ever going to cause you any problems again in the future, but I didn't want to risk anything."

"You guys are acting like I'm gonna snap and kill someone or something. I'm not Regina, I don't go on murder sprees because I'm upset."

"Emma, you broke his nose," the king says, trying to level with his daughter.

"I could've done a lot worse, so let's just drop it, alright?"

Killian and David share another worried look.

* * *

Two weeks after getting back from the Underworld, Killian decides being direct is the only way to get through to her. They're enjoying a quiet dinner on the Jolly Roger, reveling in the peace and quiet.

"Look, love, I know you don't want to hurt me, but you can talk to me about anything," he says. She looks taken aback for a moment, surprised that he's being this direct. The only time he'd ever been this forceful was when he was a Dark One. "And this is mostly my fault because I haven't acknowledged what I said to you… Gods, Emma, I am _so_ sorry. At first, it thought you'd call me out on it, but you didn't, and I was ashamed, and I'd hoped you'd forgotten or something. Obviously you haven't, and I… I couldn't acknowledge it because you deserve so much better."

"Killian…"

"No, Emma, I deserve whatever anger and hatred and disappointment you have. It's only fair, considering."

" _Killian_ ," Emma says more firmly this time, "I don't hate you and I'm not disappointed. I mean, you were a Dark One. Does it excuse what you said? No, absolutely not. Believe me, I expected you to lash out. And you said what you said to make the whole 'you dying' thing easier on me…" she pauses and fights off the wave of emotion. She needs him to understand what he did wasn't okay, just as he had with her, and she knows if she loses it now she'll never be able to chastise him, not when he's gathered her up in his arms and whispering sweet nothings in her ear until she calms down. "Still not an excuse. Just because you did it to ‒I mean, how the hell did you think calling me an orphan and telling me I lose the people I love by being who I am would help me when it came to losing you!? And I know it wasn't all because you wanted to make it easier. You let the darkness take hold, and it manipulated you, and you said what you said because it was true: you wanted to hurt me the way I hurt you. I betrayed you by saving you ‒you're welcome by the way‒ so you betrayed me by hurting me and then leaving me. We would have found another way, Killian."

"But you _are_ angry," Killian says. Any other situation, he would have found the way she grew louder with each word almost cute. But, given why she's angry, he can't help but feel dread.

"I guess I'm angrier than I thought," she huffs, crossing her arms over her chest and he can tell that her walls are up once again. He leans back in his chair and waits her out, knowing with a long enough stretch of silence, she'll talk. Instead, she gets up and throws her napkin on the table. "You broke another promise. You promised me you were a survivor, but I ended up holding you in my arms while you died three times." With that, she finally leaves.

* * *

"What do you mean she left in an angry swoop?" David asks, eyeing the door to the sheriff's station should Emma actually arrive on time. He sighs and rubs his temples, not in the mood for the pirate's melodrama.

"She got progressively angrier and then stormed out."

"Killian," David sighs again. "Give her time. I can't even begin to imagine what you went through, but I _saw_ what Emma went through until we knew we could get you back. Up until that point, she thought you were gone forever, and, to be honest, I still get chills because I've never seen her like that. She was utterly inconsolable. She locked herself in that damn house and wouldn't see anyone. I still remember her piercing scream after you took your last breath… it was bad, Killian. And then somehow Arthur made his way to her house and she sort of… attacked him. I had half a mind to just let her kill him ‒I think that's what she was trying to do, anyway‒ but I knew it wouldn't be what you'd want. So I pried her off of him. He was in the hospital for a few days. The only time I've ever seen her that angry was at Greg and Tamara for kidnapping Henry. So yes, you dying hit her pretty hard."

"I…" the pirate stutters, sinking down into the nearest chair. "I figured she'd be okay. I thought she might be upset for a few weeks, but then she'd be fine and move on."

"You blind bastard, she loves you almost as much as she loves Henry. You _are_ aware of how much a parent loves a child, yes?"

"My parents weren't exactly around for most of my life," he scratches behind his ear, and what he'd give for Emma to be there to tease him about it. What he'd give for everything to back to normal. "But I have an idea, I suppose."

"Well, let me explain: you might think she doesn't love you as much as you love her, but I guarantee you she does. She smiles at you in a way I've never seen her smile before. She trusts you more than anyone. You've completely broken through her walls in a matter of a year; Snow and I haven't gotten half as far in twice as much time. You are her rock and stability, and losing you absolutely devastated her. She loves you for who you are, and right now, she's scared because she's reeling from having just lost you and getting you back."

"She once told me she puts her walls up when she's scared. And I bloody knew that, too, I was just too stupid to think‒"

"You were a Dark One, you get a little bit of a pass for not being completely focused on her."

"You don't understand," Killian hangs his head as he says, "I said the most awful things to her. After everything she'd done _for me_ , and I said the worst possible things I could have said. In Camelot, she's finally felt comfortable initiating 'I love you's', but then when we got back, I told her 'I loved her', as in I used to love her. Which wasn't true, I just didn't want to enable the darkness… but Gods, everything she did was to save me and I… I told her she's always losing the people she loves because she pushes them away, and I said that that's why she'll always be an orphan. She fought the darkness so hard, and even in Storybrooke, she only did bad things if it meant it got her closer to saving me. And I couldn't even fight it for a whole day."

"In the end you did the right thing," David says, then adds, "For her."

"It doesn't change what I said to her."

"Look, I'm not happy about what you said. As much as I'd like to punch you for it, you know you hurt her, and right now, I'm guessing that's punishment enough. Although, having Emma Swan pissed at you should be a punishment all on its own."

"You have no idea, mate," Killian laughs.

"Oh, I do know. Before she broke Regina's curse, I hurt Mary Margaret as David Nolan… it didn't go over so well with Emma. _That_ was one awkward conversation once we all remembered who we are."

"If she forgave you, perhaps there's hope for me."

"I know there is, Killian." The phone rang, and David rolls his chair over to answer it.

"Sheriff's station, this is David."

"Is Hook there?" came Emma's curt voice from the other line.

"Uhh… yes? Why?"

"I'm not coming in till he's gone."

"Sweetie, you're being ridiculous," David says in an attempt to calm his daughter down.

"No, I'm being serious," she retorts, causing David to once again rub at his temples.

"He works here, I can't just kick him out," the younger man swivels to shoot Killian an apologetic look, which Killian accepts with a nod.

"I can, I'm your boss, and he works under you. So actually, I'm his boss, too, so‒"

"When did we decide you're the boss? I thought we were equals."

"I was sheriff way before you were. You were my deputy until I got sucked into the Enchanted Forest cause I had to save Regina again. Then you were acting sheriff, and I assumed when I got back it was silently understood I was in charge."

"Okay, well, we can talk about this when you come in."

"Not until he's gone."

"Emma, can I talk to your mother for a minute?"

"Fine." David can imagine the eye roll as she hands the phone over to Snow.

"Hi, honey," Snow sighs.

"What's going on with her?"

"Emma, can you give me some privacy please?" He hears Snow ask. After a few moments and a door slam later, Snow sighs again. "She's having a teenagery day."

"I can tell. What's going on?"

"She's borderline throwing a temper tantrum, and Neal isn't old enough to have them yet so I don't know what to do with her. I never expected our thirty year old daughter to be more troublesome than our six month old. She's only acted like this once, and that was after Graham died. She wasn't as bad as she is now, but… I think the underlying problem is fear and pain."

"Which of course she projects as anger and then pushes everyone away. What did you do when Graham died?"

"I cleaned up her room after she threw anything that was breakable against the wall. She never really talked about it. For the first couple days after, she'd always get up before me and leave for work before I'd even been up. And she'd come home well after I'd gone to bed. The first night, I fell asleep on the couch waiting up for her. I think she felt bad, so she came home only a little later than usual for the next few nights, but she'd go straight to her room and not come down."

"Which is exactly what she'd doing now. Hold on, I'm putting you on speaker." David presses a button, and Killian gasps when Snow greats him.

"Hello milady," he nods, forgetting she can't see him.

"Someone needs to get through to her, and Killian, you're probably the only one who can."

"I'm the one she doesn't want to see, though. I highly doubt she's going to open up to me considering everything."

"Once she releases the pain and all the other things she's feeling as a result of what happened, she won't be angry anymore and you two can start mending your relationship."

"When she's ready to see me, I'll try." With that, David hangs up the phone and leans back in his chair.

David ends up not letting Killian leave the station, so Emma stays in her room the entire day.

* * *

Mary Margaret is relieved when she finds Killian on the other side of the front door, looking hopeful and determined.

"I know she's probably not ready to see me, but she never will be until she lets go of this. You were right. So I really hope the only throwable objects she has in her room are pillows. Which brings me to my next question: why isn't she at her house?"

"Because it's a reminder of what she almost lost with you. All of her old things are still in her room here, though, so…" Snow shrugs, a twinkle in her eye. "I have a feeling she wasn't completely ready to move out of her first home in Storybrooke. Even as a Dark One she couldn't help but be sentimental. Now go get our Emma back for us."

With that, Killian climbs the stairs to the loft and knocks on the door.

"It's me, love." He's met with nearly a minute of silence and is just about to head back down stairs when her door abruptly opens, and he finds himself being dragged inside only to have the door slam less than an inch from his face. He's about to make some comment about how she just can't help herself when it comes to him, but when his eyes finally find her face, her swollen eyes and tearstained cheeks stop him dead in his tracks.

"I've been like this since after I talked to David this morning, and I can't stop, and I‒"

"Shhh…" he presses a finger to her lips and guides her to the day bed. "It's alright, Emma. You're safe with me." That only causes her to sob harder, and he tightens his grip around her.

"I was so mad at you because you did like, the three things you promised to never do, and I as let down and disappointed because for a split second, I thought you were like everyone else. And then I felt so guilty because you've _never_ been like everyone else. And you're human, just like me, and we make mistakes and we get selfish sometimes and it's okay, and I just… I had to bring you back from the Underworld, I just got you back, and I… was being mad and petty and irritable and I should just be grateful to have you back." A hiccup cuts her off, giving Killian the chance to finally speak.

"There are days I wish you weren't the savior, simply because this is what it does to you."

"Not always," Emma butts in with a frown. "I'm not usually like this."

"I know, love," he places a kiss to the top of her head. "I know how extraordinarily strong you are. I can't imagine how ‒after reeling from what happened in Camelot‒ you must have felt, having to pretend to be this stoic monster when in reality, you were still _you_. I remember during our fake date, when you got the cutlass from me, I remember the look on your face after I told you 'I loved you'. You had to pretend like you didn't care, like I was just a pawn in some game. And now I know… Gods, Emma, you had just seen me kill Merlin and cast a curse ‒on top of everything that had happened to you‒ and then you hijacked my curse so that you could try to fix everything, but you had to act like you were evil and cold and apathetic. You had to go from feeling so much pain and sadness to pretending like you weren't feeling anything, and you had _no one_ you could confide in and I just… I can't imagine, Emma. You never cease to amaze me."

"Right, you say that as I've been sitting here all day sobbing," she laughs and pulls out of Killian's embrace to bring her legs under her and sit cross-legged.

"Love, you're allowed to be human, too. You put so much pressure on yourself to live up to everyone's expectations, but I promise you, I don't think they're going to leave you just because you have a moment. Everyone has moments. You're allowed to be happy and sad. You're allowed to laugh and cry."

"You don't," Emma points out.

"I do too laugh," he says.

"I've never seen you cry," she says softly, reaching up to smooth his hair.

"Since you've known me, I haven't really had any reasons to be upset except for the Underworld situation. But like I've been trying to tell you, I'm just relieved you got me out of there."

"I've lost track of the number of times I've cried in front of you."

"It's not a competition, love," he says gently, taking her hand in his and rubbing circles with his thumb.

"I guess I'm just so used to being the most emotionally screwed up and closed off person in the room that now I feel so… vulnerable. And I hate feeling this way. I hate that I feel like I need you, that I'm lost without you, because even though I know you won't abandon me, you've also proven you're _not_ invincible. And needing you in my life scares me because I could lose you. I've never _needed_ someone before and I just… do you get what I'm trying to say?"

"Aye," he nods.

"And the thing about me is, I actually _do_ feel. I feel very deeply. Everyone in this damn town assumes I have no feelings, and it isn't true, it's just that I'm usually so good at hiding them. And then once I started opening up, I felt as though people became less interested in me, and if I can't be their badass savior all the time, then they don't need me, and they don't have a place for me, and‒"

"Take a breath," Killian says. "Remember to breathe." Emma has calmed down enough that she's stopped crying, but now she looks more scared than anything, and it breaks Killian's heart.

"I guess breathing is kind of important," she laughs.

"Remember what I told you on the beanstalk?"

"You said a lot of things up there."

He smiles at her humor and says, "You're a tough lass. I know it, your family knows it, the town knows it. It's who you are, not because you're the savior, but because you're _Emma_ , and Emma Swan is allowed to be open and happy and sad ‒anything you want. I suppose I can't speak for anyone, but I haven't thought any differently of you since you've lowered your walls for me. That will never change."

"You broke through them," she says quietly, repositioning so she's leaning against him. "And I need you to continue breaking them down." She bites her lip and takes pulls the chain containing his ring over her head. "I know you said you liked being the one to break them down, and if you're gonna keep doing that, then you might need this back to help you stay alive." She got down on one knee and held the ring up. "God, this is so awkward, I never thought I'd be proposing to anyone. So, sorry for the crappy job I'm doing of it, but… what I'm trying to ask is, will you marry me?"

Killian's eyes light up and he tries to find the words to offer some kind of snarky response, but none come to him. Instead, he simply says,

"Yes."

* * *

"It's been nearly half an hour," an anxious Mary Margaret says. "Should we go check on them?"

"I'm sure they're fine," David assures her. "We would've heard them if something happened. Neither are particularly quiet when angry, and it doesn't sound like either of them are throwing anything. They're probably acting like real adults and dealing with their issues maturely."

Emma and Killian make their way down the stairs, grinning like idiots, causing David to do a double take.

"I take it you've worked out your problems?" Mary Margret asks hopefully. Emma simply nods and rests her head on Killian's shoulder. Though Emma's eyesare barely red anymore and her cheeks have long since dried, Snow can still tell her daughter had gotten the release she'd needed. The brunette shoots Killian a knowing smile, to which he replies,

"I can't take all the credit, milady. She was like that when I got up there."

"Wait… you three were in cahoots?"

"Emma, why didn't you come to me?" Mary Margaret ignores Emma's comment, and rushes to the blonde's side and wraps her in a hug. "You were upset, I would have comforted you."

"Because I was embarrassed," Emma shrugs and rolls her eyes.

"Remember what Henry said? About trying to do everything by yourself? It's not good for you."

"Yeah, well, sometimes I need alone time to just… I don't need someone to coddle me every time I'm upset."

"I thought you were just angry and irritated… how did I not know you were in distress? I'm your mother, I should know these things…" Mary Margaret herself seems distressed at the notion that she didn't know her daughter was upset.

"I'm not a particularly loud crier… growing up in the system, you couldn't cry. If you did, it made your life so much more difficult, especially when you were skinny and lanky like I was. So if you have to cry, you learn pretty quickly how to do it silently. What I'm trying to say is, don't blame you, okay? There's no way you could have known. And I'm fine now, so can we move on from this conversation?" Snow gives her daughter a look making it very clear they will be discussing this again, but not today.

"Alright, how about how you decided you're in charge of Killian and I?" David asks with a smirk. Snow hands David the baby so she can put the kettle on for hot chocolate.

"What I said this morning still stands. You two," she pauses for dramatic effect, "are my bitches." At that, David lets out a hearty laugh, and even Mary Margaret chuckles. For his part, Killian simply looks confused.

"He'll figure it out eventually," David says with a smile. The group moves to the counter, where they each take a seat.

"I'm sorry for my behavior earlier," Emma says shyly. "I was kind of overreacting."

"It happens to the best of us," David places a hand over Emma's smaller one. "Next time, just talk to us before it gets to the point where you feel like that."

"One good thing came of my temper."

"Oh? And what's that?" Snow asks as she sets a mug down in front of each of them.

"Dad might need more than hot chocolate for this…"

"I don't like whatever 'this' is already," David sighs.

"Me and Killian are engaged," Emma says, grinning ear to ear.

"What!? He didn't ask me, I veto this‒"

"I proposed to him," The blonde says with an eye roll, "plus, I can make my own damn decisions about what and who I want in my life. So tough luck, you're gonna be stuck with Killian as a son in law."

"Oh this is fantastic!" Snow squeals in delight. "We can pick out your dress, and a tiara, and‒"

" _Mom_."

"Right, right. I won't go overboard I promise."

"We should have just eloped," Emma says, playfully elbowing Killian in the ribs.

"There's not a thing in the world that I would miss my daughter's wedding for," David says with the utmost conviction. "When I put you in the wardrobe, I thought that the next time I saw you, you'd be married with kids. I was only right about the kid part, but my point remains: I'm walking you down the aisle."

"Oh _God_ ," Emma groans, resting her head on her folded arms and slumping onto the countertop. "I literally just stopped crying thirty minutes ago, can we _please_ not make this into one of those mushy moments? My head already hurts enough from the sinus pressure."

"I can fix that!" Snow exclaims, running into the bathroom and coming back out with a bottle of Advil. She shakes two out into Emma's hand.

"You have my blessing, by the way," David grumbles.

"So… when can we start planning?" Snow asks. This earns her a chorus of grumbles.

"Please let me and Killian get settled into our house that we fought so hard to have before you start bugging us. We want to take this slow and for once in our lives, live instead of survive."

"Sounds like a great plan," David says. "Take things as slow as you want, there's no rush."

"Right… no looming threats, no darkness. I don't know about anyone else, but I could use a drink after today."

"You didn't leave your room all day," Snow smirks. "What could you possibly need a drink for?"

"To celebrate a collective victory over the darkness, for good," Emma clarifies a she pours everyone a glass.

"I'll drink to that," David smiles, then adds, "and to your engagement."

With no doubt, there would be more villains and more hell to walk through. But they knew that they would do it as they always did: together.


End file.
